Twisted
by Halicarnassus
Summary: It's the day after Akito and Shigure slept together. Just how far will both go to get what they want in the end? A peek into the complex and twisted love between the dog and his God. Warning: Contains major spoilers from manga chapters 97 and 101. One sho


**TWISTED**

SUMMARY: It's the day after Akito and Shigure slept together. Just how far will both go to get what they want in the end? This is a peek into the complex and twisted love between the dog and his God. Warning: Contains major spoilers from manga chapters 97 and 101. One shot.

Rated R for adult themes.

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and its characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya

Akito woke up to find herself covered in his yukata. Shigure was already gone. She remembered what they shared and a brief smile lit up her face. So he had never forgotten what he told her those many years ago. He loves her still. But...

She would never forgive him for sleeping with that despicable woman! And to say that he did it because she slept with Kureno? She was more than the head of this family. She owned the Jyuunishi. They were hers to do as she pleased. How dare he insinuate that this was all her fault!

She tossed his yukata aside and grabbed the underwear, shirt and pants lying on the floor. She paid dearly for the right to rule over them. She never knew a loving mother. At a young age, she was forced to deny her identity as a woman. Raised as a man and publicly known as a man, she was trapped in a role created for her. It was all she knew. Few in the family even know her secret.

It hurt to see Shigure act loving to anyone else but her. He belonged to her alone! It nearly killed Akito when she ordered him to leave the main house as punishment for sleeping with that woman.

She wanted him to question her decision, to say something as she pronounced his sentence. But he left with nary a word of protest.

Akito dressed slowly then looked in a mirror. He was right. The suit made her look more like a boy. A beautiful boy. She touched her reflection and started to cry. Despite everything he said, he didn't understand her. She had nothing else but the bond she shared with the Jyuunishi. They could love her, hate her, fear her. She didn't care. She would never let them go because she could never let him go. She would do anything to maintain that bond. Anything.

Shigure borrowed clothing from the main house and left while Akito still slept. In slumber, she looked so innocent. More like the girl she once was and not the cruel woman she grew up to be. But he loved her and would always do so.

Akito needed to be rescued from herself, Shigure thought. She still saw the Jyuunishi as objects she could manipulate and use at will. Few of the Jyuunishi loved her. The younger ones only feared her and longed to be free from their God's tyranny. The way she treated them made them turn against her. The bond between the younger Jyuunishi and her was weak.

Only he loved her despite everything else. So much so that he would do the unthinkable. Shigure wanted to break Akito to free her from the Jyuunishi and the role she was playing. There would be no more God and no cursed animals to lord over. In the end, she would have no one but him to turn to.

His house came into view. He quickened his steps and schooled his features into the smiling mask he wore for the rest of the world.

_"I'm home."_

_"Welcome home,"_ a cheery voice answered back.

Tohru Honda came out the kitchen and fussed over him. She wanted to know if he was OK since he didn't come home the night before and he hadn't called. Kyo and Yuki followed her into the room.

_"Were you worried about me, Tohru-kun? I didn't mean to spend the night away from my little flower. There is no one else but you in my heart,"_ he said, grabbed her hand and kissed it.

As he expected, the young men yanked her away and threatened him with an early death. They left in a huff. A blushing Tohru returned to the kitchen.

Inwardly he smirked. It was clear to anyone that the cat and the rat competed for the attentions of the young woman who shared their home. It was also no secret that most of the Jyuunishi love her. In fact, his younger cousins' bond with her appeared stronger than their bond with Akito. In time perhaps, they would even choose her over Akito.

The head of the family will not so easily relinquish her hold though, the dog mused. And he expected that Akito would lash out at the younger woman. He would just have to prepare for it.

Shigure entered the kitchen and stood transfixed at the sight. Sunlight filled the room and bathed the figure humming next to the rice cooker in a golden light.

Tohru was everything the Sohmas were not. While her life included many tragedies, she remained as she had always been. She refused to wallow in misery and busied herself with making others happy. She continually looked for the good in everyone. She was a creature of light in the Sohmas' cold dark world.

And it seems he had no qualms in using her to reach his goal. Like he told Hatori, he may be the most cursed one of all.

At that moment, Tohru turned to him and smiled. She's a good kid. Did she really deserve to be caught up in his plan?

An image of a sleeping Akito covered in his yukata flashed in his mind. There was no other way.

_"Gomen, Tohru-kun."_

_"What for Shigure-san?"_

_"For what happened earlier. I was just kidding."_

_"But Shigure-san, I could never be angry with you. What would you like for dinner tonight?"_

He looked into those trusting eyes and felt a twinge of guilt. I'm sorry for what will happen to you, he thought. But I love her.

END


End file.
